


a fateful meeting

by heliorbit (7xkxkckx)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MINGLEM, can be viewed either as platonic or romantic, some hints are thrown here and there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7xkxkckx/pseuds/heliorbit
Summary: Hyeongjun and Mingyu find each other in the midst of all fleeting.





	a fateful meeting

**Author's Note:**

> theyre soft and cute i couldnt resist writing about them ok consider my hyeongjun and mingyu agenda (theres no clear indication of their relationship here being romantic but in my future works maybe)  
>  **notice:** i really did my best to keep the boys in character. i accept constructive criticism for any inaccuracies, i was simply too excited to write something about them. oh, and thanks for reading <3

It was tougher than what Hyeongjun expected.

Gravely shaken by the series of events that took place, Hyeongjun feels fatigue slowly consume his body. He blankly stares at the ceiling, mind racing with many thoughts yet empty at the same time. It’s the type of daze where the brain has too much to process it just switches from one thing to another that you don’t end up thinking of _anything_ at all.

Hyeongjun knew joining this survival show is not a joke, it was brutal, a jungle, the survival of the fittest, one wrong move can be the very reason of your downfall. He had seen it all from the previous seasons and even though he didn’t attempt doing research nor analyzing how the show works, the thought of having his peers by his side gave him the strength that he’ll be able to make it through somehow.

Well, that was what he thought.

 

_“Starship Entertainment trainees Ham Wonjin, Moon Hyunbin – D.”_

_“Trainees Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee and Song Hyeongjun – X.”_

Hyeongjun blinks away the memory that resurfaced, blinks away the tears threatening to fall once again, then closes his eyes to compose himself from going through another mental breakdown. In _that_ exact moment, Hyeongjun saw his efforts, the time and sacrifices he made to reach his dream all come crashing down. It was a point where he’d break at the lightest touch. The promise of overcoming each obstacle his team may face in the show _together_ shattered just like that.

 

_“I’m sorry.” Wonjin sobs out as he wipes his tears before it falls out._

_Hyeongjun pats the ‘X’ sticker to keep it from falling, jaws clenched as the sound of X repeats inside his head. It stares back at him like it was mocking all he’s done to get this far, as if it was saying it’s already the end before things even started. He hears Wonjin apologize again and Hyeongjun wants to tell him to_ stop, _their ranks are not Wonjin’s responsibility, it’s his fault for messing up, for wasting his chance. Wonjin did his best and it hurts Hyeongjun to see him cry._

_“Don’t cry.” He croaks out despite tearing up himself, “Stay strong, please.” Hyeongjun tenderly holds both of Wonjin’s hands then gives it an encouraging squeeze._

_Moved by his younger friend’s gesture, Wonjin keeps his tears from falling and nods eagerly. Hyeongjun smiles warmly, the fact that his closest teammate made it puts his heart at a little ease._

A heavy weight rests on top of Hyeongjun’s chest while he thinks of Wonjin, there’s no doubt he’d worry about them – thinking his friends went back without being able to show the true extent of their talent. Hyeongjun hopes Wonjin and Hyunbin to not be dispirited at the point of ruining their chances to rank higher. He sighs heavily, Hyeongjun can only hope and do his part as well.

 _How will I do my part?_ The question echoes in his headspace and then worry starts to cloud his mind as he recalls the scolding of the trainers;

_“I have no idea what you guys did.”_

_“If you don’t have the confidence, then you don’t have to do it.”_

_“—didn’t come here to fool around.”_

Hyeongjun turns to lie on his side and his gaze falls on Minhee’s sleeping figure. Envy pricks on his skin, an irritating itch, he too wants a rest, to slip away from these haunting thoughts of reality for a few hours. But rather than escaping, Hyeongjun longs for company most.

“Minhee…”

“Why are you still awake?” Minhee groggily asks, voice laced thickly with sleep.

“I can’t sleep.” Hyeongjun replies in a beat.

Silence follows and Hyeongjun thinks the other boy must have fallen asleep again. The quiet lull of the night blankets him a dreadful loneliness, feeling so small in the middle of nothing but darkness.

“I’m scared.”

He whispers the words quietly, afraid if said aloud the fears he tried so hard to fight would take form in the dark.

“Don’t be.” Minhee chides softly, “This is our second chance, Hyeongjun.”

Minhee might have not reached him physically but his words of comfort somehow have calmed the storm of worry clouding Hyeongjun’s headspace.

 

*

 

The training was intense as expected.

Mingyu expected no less for renowned trainers recognized for producing global artists such as their preceding seniors. To be a participant of this show is truly a privilege and to be trained by meticulously picked set of people is not something a trainee would simply chance upon.

After receiving X, Mingyu had thought it was time for him to go back to his agency. The first thing that came into his mind was to go straight into training because his eight months of experience would not suffice. He needs to grow, to improve, and be better to deserve even just standing on stage. That was his mindset yesterday, _today_ he is presented an opportunity he must not lead to nothing.

Mingyu is aware that he’s lacking, compared to others who seem to be gifted and improve tremendously in a short time, he is the type that works harder and earns his rewards in the long run.

And though he hates to admit it, all he has now is his face.

“You know,” Taeseung, one of the few trainees he’s spoken to and around his age, says while he sits beside Mingyu. “You really remind me of _senior_ Bae Jinyoung.”

Mingyu blinks, quite surprised at the perception of his fellow trainee. “Why do you think so?”

Bae Jinyoung may have dropped to the lowest rank – F in his season’s case – when he was re-evaluated but by no means was only a pretty face. He was skilled in dancing, a skill trainees have to be at least decent in, and was a good singer. The young artist is in a different level from him, Mingyu can’t see why he reminded Taeseung of him.

Taeseung shrugs nonchalantly, “You just sorta look like him and I have a hunch you’d be popular since you’re handsome.”

Mingyu felt something inside him drop. _What was he expecting for, honestly?_ A praise that he’s as hard working or something? Mingyu chuckles, an empty sound, as expected disappointment tastes horrible.

“Guess my looks are all I can offer, huh.” He attempts to joke but finds it hard to laugh.

Taeseung doesn’t laugh but he also doesn’t say anything else and looks like he regrets telling the other boy his thoughts. Mingyu who’s never been able to stomach putting someone in an awkward situation, quickly brushes off the topic and turns the spotlight to Taeseung by asking of what he thinks the main track of this season would be.

_Ah, I miss Junseong._

Junseong is Mingyu’s only support system. He knew about Mingyu’s worries about being called _only a pretty face,_ gave comfort and sympathy. Like anyone else who came from the same agency, both of them made promises to each other but Mingyu realized it was naïve for them to believe they’d stay together. He may be making new friends though the familiarity of someone you knew longer is what you will seek in a different environment.

“Hey, I know what I said earlier was quite insensitive but I meant you good.” Taeseung genuinely says, “You’ve got real potential, believe in that.”

 

*

 

Kim Mingyu’s enthusiasm in class was surprising.

Hyeongjun had exchanged a few words with him back at the day of rank evaluations and became familiar with each other. Despite his overwhelming appearance – _tall, dark (tan?), and handsome –_ Mingyu is easy to get along with. Hyeongjun felt slightly envious, Mingyu almost had everything and topped it with a great personality.

“Who wants to go first?” Shin Yumi, their assigned trainer for basic vocal training, asks them.

Mingyu raises his fist, straight and confident. “I do.”

Hyeongjun claps along with the other trainees as Mingyu approached Yumi, firm in his stride in spite of the shy crinkle of his eyes. He watches the older boy in slight awe, wishing he had half of Mingyu’s willpower to learn in training. Perhaps, if his spirit was strong-willed like Mingyu he’d be a better version of his timid self now.

Practice continues for a few hours until break where Hyeongjun immediately goes to Mingyu.

“Hey, you did great today! Quite like a good student, though.” Hyeongjun jokes and earns a light chuckle from the boy.

“Thanks, I actually am.” Mingyu admits sheepishly, “But you’re the great one here, _leader._ ”

The look of pure admiration he receives is unexpected, aiming straight towards his heart that it nearly knocks the air out of his lungs. Hyeongjun brushes off the brief moment that he couldn’t quite explain what it is but it has him feeling skittish.

“Don’t remind me.” Hyeongjun hides his fluster through a loud whine. “I don’t even know if I can lead you guys.”

Mingyu’s smile falls, he probably caught on the insecurity beneath his flippant tone and façade. _Ah,_ Hyeongjun thinks in a moment of realization, _I should really work on my expressions._ Just as Hyeongjun thought silence would settle between them Mingyu places a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezes to show comfort.

“You can. I believe in you, Hyeongjun.” He earnestly says.

Hyeongjun swallows thickly, chest tightening in a sense that isn’t all too unpleasant. A smiles graces Mingyu’s features again and he finds himself mimicking the taller boy. There’s something at the thought of Mingyu having faith in him that boosts his confidence and has him wanting to believe also.

“I’ll do my best.”

 

*

 

Song Hyeongjun is surprisingly quirky.

It’s amazing how he managed to become close to almost all of the trainees regardless of the initial awkwardness, like there’s an invisible pull that attracts you towards the boy no matter what.

“That’s not how you do it!” Hyeongjun scolds Hyunjo, one of the older trainees in their class.

“Sorry, Hyeongjun.” Hyunjo apologizes in a sweet tone that has the younger trainee rolling his eyes. “Have patience with _me,_ please?” He asks in a way Mingyu can only pass off as acting cute.

“You better be thankful that I want all of us to go up…” Hyeongjun starts with a threatening tone – with that face of his though Mingyu bets Hyunjo thinks he’s adorable rather than intimidating – then his expression morphs into an easy smile and claps his hands before shouting another _again._

Other trainees around them follow suit to learn the choreography, some already have most of it down while Mingyu still struggles with the intro up to the first verse. He can’t move on until he manages to decently pull off the moves. He asked help from others but needless to say they were still figuring it out as well.

His gaze falls on Hyeongjun’s reflection on the mirror and was simply caught in how the boy dances.

It was common knowledge that Hyeongjun is the best dancer in their class, and in Mingyu’s eyes Hyeongjun is gifted. Even barely putting effort Hyeongjun’s movements are clean and fluid, he knows how to maneuver his body, a trait Mingyu struggles with most.

Mingyu noticed Hyeongjun has a distinct style when he dances. The choreography leans towards the side of strong and powerful yet Hyeongjun makes it seem pretty.

 _Or is it just him?_ He wonders but quickly pushes the thought away.

“Hyeongjun is amazing isn’t he?”

Mingyu whips his head to the side, surprised by the suddenness of the deep voice that spoke. His startled look is met by Minhee’s apologetic smile.

Before he could respond Minhee talks again, “I’m worried about him though.” He sees Minhee’s smile waver a bit, concern evident as he gazes at his label mate. “He tends to regard others first than himself.”

Mingyu trails after his stare and finds Hyeongjun sandwiched between many trainees asking about the choreography. He frowns and thinks the boy barely has any room to breathe in, the sight doesn’t sit well with him. Hyeongjun frantically tries to answer each of their questions and demonstrate correctly. At this rate the young leader would only be held back and won’t be able to completely learn the choreography.

He watches with a heavy heart knowing Hyeongjun is far too kind to reject helping others.

 

_Mingyu spends the past hour somewhat awkwardly attempting to do a specific move but no matter how many times he does it doesn’t seem to be right. Frustration has been slowly seeping through his system and his patience is starting to run thin._

_Just as he was about to give up, he chances upon Hyeongjun who was on his own which is a rare sight now that most of the trainees depended on him._

_Not letting the opportunity to slip, he wraps his fingers around Hyeongjun’s arm to catch his attention. “Hey, can you teach me how to do this move correctly?”_

_Hyeongjun looks up to him, agitation deeply marred his soft features. For a second Mingyu considers to look for someone else, his timing was wrong and it’s probably smarter to leave Hyeongjun alone so he’d be able to practice and make progress himself. A fraction of that second has Mingyu worrying about how troubled Hyeongjun looks._

_It must have dawned in the younger trainee’s mind that Mingyu was the one who came to him and his expression immediately becomes kinder, a smile tugging upon his lips._

_“Of course.”_

 

If not for trainers Choi Youngjun and Kwon Jaesung’s unannounced entrance, Mingyu would have intercepted himself to disperse his fellow trainees crowding Hyeongjun. Everyone scrambles to greet their trainers then in position to showcase what they’ve achieved so far, an unconfident display that has him wincing internally.

Mingyu ignores the apprehension rising up his throat.

 

 

 

Mingyu enters the practice hall in search for Hyeongjun. He finds the boy sitting at a far corner oblivious to his presence, hugging his knees to his chest and head buried in his arms, an attempt to protect him from the outside world in his moment of weakness. Mingyu pads in Hyeongjun’s direction, occupying the spot beside the quiet boy.

Seconds pass by without Hyeongjun regarding him by his side.

“I knew you’d still be here.” He breaks the deafening silence save for Hyeongjun’s shallow breathing.

Hyeongjun’s head shoots up, alarmed at the company that joined him beyond his consciousness of the surroundings. “Gosh, you scared me there.”

“Sorry.” He mutters quite awkwardly.

Hyeongjun shakes his head, mustering up a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Mingyu takes note of Hyeongjun’s red-rimmed eyes, a telltale sign he was crying while he was alone.

“What are you doing here?”

 _To keep you company_ , stays stuck in his throat. _I don’t want to leave you alone,_ he wants to say but decides against it. He’s not even sure where his protectiveness is coming from but Mingyu knows he wants to be there for Hyeongjun.

“I just wanted to thank you for not giving up, being a leader is hard.” Mingyu confesses instead.

Hyeongjun must be expecting everything but gratitude as surprise crosses his expression before it turns somber.

“I failed as a leader.” Hyeongjun grits out, sounding so small. 

Mingyu carefully takes Hyeongjun’s hand in both of his, easing its slight tremble. The gesture makes Hyeongjun look at him, eyes searching for _something._ He breathes in, oddly feeling embarrassed and nervous but Mingyu opts to be honest. He knows how big a burden being a leader can be and Hyeongjun accepted the role despite his age and inexperience.

Still, he witnessed how Hyeongjun took responsibility. “You did what you can, it was enough.” _And_   _it_ _is true._

Hyeongjun was silent for a while, seeming like he was deep in thought and just as Mingyu was about to draw his hand back, he intertwines his fingers with Mingyu’s, holding tightly. Tentatively, Mingyu scoots closer to Hyeongjun until there’s no space left, offering a shoulder for him to lean on.

“Let’s stay like this for a while.” Mingyu feels Hyeongjun lie his head again on his shoulder, squirming a bit into a more comfortable position.

“I miss my friends.”

“The ones separated from the three of you?” Mingyu inquires, wracking his brain to remember their faces.

“Wonjin and Hyunbin.” Hyeongjun mentions their names with fondness that’s hard to miss.

“I miss my friend too.”

“Right, you two were the only ones from Jellyfish.” Hyeongjun squeezes his hand in comfort, “I’m glad to have Minhee and Jungmo here with me but you, you’re on your own. It must have been tough to adjust.”

“It was but I’ve made new friends that’s why I don’t feel lonely anymore.”

He recalls the past time and even though it’s only been a few days, the bond he established with peers in his class seems that it would blossom into a strong friendship that’ll last for years long.

“Yeah, you have us.” Hyeongjun lifts his head to shyly grin at Mingyu, “Or at least, you have _me_.”

Mingyu begs to differ, when it came to Song Hyeongjun it’s never the _least._

**Author's Note:**

> support victon and u10t trainees thx xoxo  
> send me reqs or pairings to write on [tumblr](https://pickminkyu.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
